


Sugar Rush

by WesternSkyNaida



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WesternSkyNaida/pseuds/WesternSkyNaida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rythian partakes in "a lot" of sugar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Rush

"Ryth! Wait what are you -."

The mage didn't stop to wait and listen. His entire body was jittery and he moved quickly from the study where a half full bag of candy was laying on the table.

"Rythian!" He could hear Lalna behind him, his voice confused and slightly concerned.

Rythian paused, tapping his fingers against the wall quickly. He spoke nearly as quickly as the beat on the wall making the wide eyed blond staring at him even more confused. "What do you want Lalna I need to do something and I need to do it now or I might just -."

"Rythian…" Lalna put his hands up as though talking to a scared animal. "Relax…please?" He glanced at the room they had just left as Rythian was fiddling with a ring on his finger the center gem shifting from a red to a blue. "I've…never seen you act like -."

"Excited? Hyper? Energized? Neither have I it's fun. You know what I think I'll go talk to Ridge. We haven't seen him in a while anyways and I want to ask him a few questions." Lalna's eyes widened as Rythian brushed past him and out the door to the castle. The mage fiddled with the ring on his finger again before taking off and flying into the sky.

"Rythian! What are you – it takes two days to get there flying! Just message him and he'll…" Lalna groaned, rubbing his eyes slightly. He moved back to the study and grabbed the half bag of candy with a frown. He looked over one of the pieces in it – a gummy worm. His eyes narrowed before putting it into the bag and carrying it to his lab. "There had to have been something in this stuff…there's no way Rythian would have acted like that otherwise…"

____________________________________

Rythian was moving quickly. Everything was tingling and the air blew past him. He couldn't help but almost giggle with the energy that was going through him. The world was a blur below him and his body was moving faster than he could quite recognize. A soft golden wooded castle was floating ahead and he felt himself move faster and fly through a window. He landed on the open window frame, watching – tapping his fingers on the frame – the room below him. The long royal maroon coated man was circling around a table, his hands behind his back.

"…she's there." He shook his head. "Have to ask her when she decided to move again…wait are those…pirate -." He rubbed his eyes. "Of all things…" He sighed, moving a large piece by where he was standing around the table – a number of other pieces scattered around the room. He pulled out a tablet. He typed quickly, mumbling to himself. "One…order of…swords…and fish…coming up." The piece disappeared into the board as a figurine of what looked like Lomadia moved toward where the other had shrunken down.

Rythian watched him move around the table, continuing motions similar to that. His finger tapping growing faster and faster, looking around the room quickly.

Ridgedog stopped, frowning at the familiar castle and bent down. "Rythian…? Where are -." He stood up looking around the map and blinked at a floating figure that was up in the air. "What are you doing up there…?" He pulled his tablet out and began typing.

Rythian – having lost his patience – hopped from the window and flew quickly to the table at the center. Ridgedog yelped, nearly tossing his tablet across the room. "Rythian! Don't _do_  that! You nearly gave me a heart-."

"You don't have a heart can I have some tea? I need some tea. Do you have tea?" Rythian hopped off the table and moved around the table looking at the moving figures. "Is this how you watch us? It's curious. Connects to the tablet you use?"

"Uh…" Ridgedog blinked quickly. "Rythian? Are you….are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just need some tea. Tea sounds really good." The mage's quick speaking hadn't slowed.

"Right…" The Reaper watched him nervously. "Does…Lalna know you're…know you're here?"

"Yep. Just left his place. Maybe about two hours ago. Maybe less." Ridgedog's eyes widened and he opened his mouth as Rythian moved around the table again. "Tea?"

"Y-Yeah…tea…let me…let me get that…" The coated man backed out of the room slowly, leaving the clearly hyper mage alone in the main room. He tapped the edge of the table, tsking a moment before hopping into the air – after fiddling with his ring – and flying out through the open window again.

Ridgedog came in with two cups on a small tray. "Alright…I had some green tea that – Rythian?" He looked around the room, blinking confused. He sighed, setting the tray down again and waving his hand to summon his tablet. "Time to warn Lalna…"

________________________________

Lalna was running his hand through his hair, looking between the three different candies he had pulled out of the bag – gummy worms, red jelly beans and some sour string of some sort. He had done a number of tests, including trying them himself before tossing the different candy back into the bag. He looked at his results and gave it an incredulous look. "They're just…just candy! There's nothing extra in them, just the sugar and flavors! What in Notch's name -."

There was a beep in his ear and he tapped his ear piece. "Hello?"

 _"Lalna?"_ The scientist blinked confused. _"It's Ridge -."_

"I kind of figured…what's up…?" Lalna sighed, leaning against the wall.

 _"Well…Rythian just left my place…"_ The Reaper said cautiously.

"Oh he did? Sorry he's -." Lalna's eyes widened. "Wait he's _already_ left your place?! He just left here!" Lalna pushed off the wall and quickly made his way outside. He was watching the skies. "Is he okay? How did he -."

 _"He wanted some tea…didn't get it because he left before I could give it to him…"_ Lalna could hear the other man scratching his head on the other end. _"Lalna…? Did you test anything on him…?"_

"Ridge, I swear all he had was some candy…" Lalna sighed. "I've already tested it it's just…candy."

Ridgedog was silent on the other end before Lalna could hear him laughing. _"Candy?! All that…all that was from…candy?"_

"Yes…"

 _"Whoo boy…"_ Ridgedog was still laughing. _"Good luck with that La-_."

Lalna didn't hear the rest of the reaper's statement as he heard a loud crash and a groan on the other side of the castle. He barely heard the other man's questions at the sudden silence to their conversation as he ran to the source of the noise. His eyes widened seeing the brunet crumpled into a heap on the ground. "Rythian!"

The mage glanced, barely moving and almost in a giggling fit. "Hey there tick tock."

_"Did he just call you tick tock?"_

Lalna ignored the man in his ear. He knelt down next to the man and smiled hesitantly. "Ryth…are you okay…?"

"Never better ticky…got to go to zippy…" Rythian gave a laugh as his eyes rolled up and he slumped over with a groan.

"Rythian!" Lalna reached for him and heard the reaper in his ear say he'd be there shortly.

__________________________________

Two days later, Rythian was still out on the bed. Lalna had been bringing him new washcloths, lightly cleaning the scars along his mouth as well as the cut that was open on his forehead. Ridgedog came in every few hours with different herbs to try to bring the mage out of it.

The end of the second day, the two were sitting on opposite sides of the bed.

"All he asked for was tea?" Lalna was watching the brunet carefully, making sure the cut didn't open again – for the third time. "He didn't say anything else?"

The reaper sat back, shaking his head. "Just wanted tea. Was talking really fast then poof." He moved his hand as a representation. "Gone."

"And into the wall…" Lalna sighed, putting a hand to his face.

"Lalna…it's not your fault…" The Reaper sat forward with a frown. "Notch you said it was just candy but I've never seen a reaction like this with any kind of candy that you showed me…"

"I'm starting to think it's because he's so...uptight that the sugar just…went to his head…" Lalna shook his head. "I'll remember to keep it away from him from now on…"

"Not…uptight…" Lalna and Ridgedog jumped hearing the normal gruff voice from the bed. They looked quickly, seeing the mage scratch at his scarred chin slowly. "What…why are you two here…and what in Notch's name are you talking about?"

"Wait…you don't remember…" Lalna blinked looking at Ridgedog who burst out laughing as he got to his feet.

"You have fun with that Ticky. I'm going home." The reaper gave a small salute before disappearing with a pop.

Rythian frowned, looking to Lalna. "Ticky?"

Lalna sighed. "It's…a long story…and I'd rather not get into it…"

The mage blinked at him confused. "Fair…enough…where's my candy? I swear I -."

Lalna's eyes widened and he yelped out. "NO!"

Rythian jumped. "O-Okay! Okay…jeez…forget I asked…" He grunted as the blond tackled him into a hug. "Uh…"

"Just…no more sugar…please…"


End file.
